


你和你的小眼镜

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	你和你的小眼镜

彭磊是个大近视眼，眼镜片跟啤酒瓶底一样厚。他过于糟糕的视力，给你们的日常生活带来了不太好的影响。虽然他从不承认并表示这都是小problem。但是你让这些小problem弄的真不太开心。

比如说上回，彭磊肓人按摩般的摸了半天你又摸了半天他自己，依然没找对地方挺进来。你还撇开大腿光溜溜地躺在床上跟感恩节火鸡被晾在案板上，时刻准备着，有人往里填馅料似的。之前两个人拥吻时勾起的情热，这会儿也都凉得差不多了。好不容易，彭磊才终于进来了，你这边都快干透了。

再比如说现在，彭磊这次在你的强烈要求下，终于服了软，戴上了他的“啤酒瓶子底”。你有点惊奇地发现，有了眼镜的彭磊，比以往更兴奋也更羞涩了。他浑身红得像只蒸熟的大螃蟹，僵直着他的长胳膊长腿。

你大胆又肯定地推测，会使彭磊进化成一只傻螃蟹，主要归功于你逼他带上的眼睛。

有了这第二双眼睛的帮助，他能直接地看清你赤裸的躯壳。过去他还能在近视的帮助下模糊自己的视线，让自己不那么慌乱。可是今天他必须要直面你的自白。

他恐惧多过羞涩甚至多过兴奋。

彭磊像是只让你偶然捡回家的流浪猫。他在外面过得太不好，没有谁喜欢他。你好心好意地捧着他，他反而只冲你恶声恶气。他躲起来，偏偏不让你摸他一下。毕竟你好得突然，好得虚幻。他怕你是笑里藏刀、绵里含针，他更怕习惯了你的好之后，你又丢掉他了。那时候，他该怎么办呢？他是只野猫可不能失去生存能力呀。

你不知道自己是爱他更多，还是怜他更多。但是你知道自己没因为他不善的面色生气。

谁能对猫生气呢？

你主动上前拥住他，贴紧他，包容他。

彭磊总算才有了点身体正常的异性恋男人应有的反应，他回抱你。雄性的本能开始让他在你们之间占据主导地位。

有了眼镜的帮助，彭磊的动作及时许多，你们很快就共沐爱河了。

不过新的小problem又来了。随着彭磊进出抽插的动作，他的小眼镜就着汗水从鼻梁骨往下滑。所以彭磊只能动一会儿，停一下，推下眼镜，再动一会儿，再停一下……

亳无征兆地暂停又开始，折磨得你不上不下。你陷在情热的泥沼里，你要彭磊拉你上岸，或者干脆压你沉没。

你急切地想求个痛快。但是彭磊不给，他还没够。他一到这时候就真成了专制独裁的皇上了，他会不管不顾地动作，直到他满足。

彭磊要到了，他加速挺动了几下，没工夫管他的小眼镜。随着高潮的迸发，彭磊的眼镜终于脱离他的脸，直接狠砸在了你的脸上。

对于之前不好的体验，你痛定思痛，总结了经验教训，背着彭磊偷偷买了副应该合适他的隐形眼镜。又能看清楚又不会掉，两全其美。但是彭磊一向不愿意戴这玩意儿，在舞台上，他都是瞎着蹦的。你得想个办法，哄他戴上。你蹑手蹑脚地蹭到他身边，推销这款“高科技”。大概是你急色的表情太过明显。彭磊歪起一边嘴角，呲着他的小豁牙，露出了一个有点瞧不起人的笑容，试图强行掩盖他那双小眼睛里闪烁着的得意、兴奋和害臊。彭磊说：

“头一回见有人拿隐形眼镜当情趣用品的。”

你知道他这样说，就是服软了。你宽宏大量，从善如流地给他个台阶下。你扒拉下他的脑袋，主动吻上一对总胡言乱语的嘴唇。


End file.
